


Metro

by BourbonKid



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Top!Thor, bottom!Steve, mentions of Bottom!Thor, mentions of Top!Steve, sex on the metro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonKid/pseuds/BourbonKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Thor ride the German metro and decide to have public sex. Do I have to say any more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metro

**Author's Note:**

> I get strange ideas when I take the train... please don't try this at home!
> 
> As usual I apologize for any mistakes - I'm not a native speaker so I don't know what I'm writing half the time.

“I don’t know, the ending seemed a little… over the top”, Steve muses aloud. “I mean, why would there even be an explosion? Planes don’t explode on their own all of a sudden!”

The train slows down further and comes to a halt in front of them with a deafening screech. A few passengers exit onto the deserted platform as the automatic doors swing open but the both of them are the only people boarding. Seeing as it’s a weeknight, Steve’s not surprised – this isn’t New York after all.

Steve and Thor had been following a lead to Germany while the other Avengers had stayed oversees. The mission had ended earlier than expected, so they’d decided to use the rare opportunity and gone for a movie. Since they are in Europe, chances that someone might recognize them are pretty low. People don’t expect to see them on public transportation around here.

They both have to duck their blonde heads a little under the narrow entrance as they enter the train. Thor leads the way and chooses an empty booth at the far end of the wagon where he settles down with a content sigh. Steve takes the seat next to him and lets their legs bump together as he leans back to relax on the hard material.

Thor nods contemplatively before he comments on Steve’s earlier statement: “You’re most likely right about the explosion. But I liked the movie nonetheless, it was very entertaining.”

Steve chuckles as he takes in his companion’s pensive expression at the last sentence.

“You only came along for the popcorn anyway, admit it”, he jibes. The other man feigns an affronted look and shoves his shoulder against Steve’s to chide him playfully. “I only came along because of you”, he corrects. His tone is halfway between good-natured teasing and suggestive flirting.

Steve grins lopsidedly at him while he revels in the warmth that’s radiating off the other man. It’s freezing outside and their shoes leave wet prints on the vinyl flooring. The harsh neon light makes Thor’s tanned skin glow in a pale white and his hair looks almost silvery.

His eyes fall down to Thor’s open coat and an idea pops up in his head, unbidden.

 

Steve shakes his head in a futile attempt to clear his mind. Now that the thought has occurred to him, the accompanying images are stuck in his head though. He shifts in his seat as inconspicuously as possible but as usual, Thor’s instantly able to sense his uneasiness. His brow furrows and a look of concern clouds his piercing blue eyes.

“What’s wrong?”, he inquires and Steve can’t fight off the blush that’s creeping onto his cheeks under the scrutiny. He averts his eyes and focuses on an advertisement next to the opposite booth instead.

His bashful attitude is more of a game between them by now because he knows perfectly well that Thor’s by no means averse to Steve’s smutty ideas. However, sometimes Steve’s still having trouble accepting his kinkier side himself. His embarrassment is equal parts borne from genuine shame and calculated flirtation.

He jerks a little in surprise at the sudden touch, when Thor nuzzles his nose against his temple. As soon as he recognizes the gentle rub for what it is though, he turns into the caress. He can hear Thor’s smirk in his tone as he mumbles into his ear: “Want something?”

 

Steve swallows audibly. “Maybe”, he answers vaguely.

He’s still reluctant to admit the course of his thought process to Thor, but his voice gives him away anyway. It’s already turned somewhat lower and huskier than normal. And of course, Thor sees right through him.

Now it’s the demigod’s turn to chuckle and he breathes soft huffs of warm air against Steve’s skin as he laughs. “Tell me”, he goads and bites Steve’s lobe for emphasis. Steve squirms in his seat for a moment but gives in eventually. “We’re nearly alone… You know, no one would even notice if we…”, he trails off.

Thor glances over his shoulder quickly to confirm Steve’s words but he’s right, the metro is almost deserted besides them. At the opposite end of the wagon, an elderly lady sits with her back turned to them and she’s the sole other passenger. With the rather loud noise of the train gliding over the tracks, she’s definitely out of earshot.

The demigod turns back around and licks his lower lip in nervous anticipation. “What do you have in mind?”, he asks.

Steve hums approvingly instead of an answer and leans over the small space that’s separating them. Without hesitation, he curls his fingers around the other man’s neck and licks into his mouth. Thor’s silky long locks grace over his knuckles and his beard scratches deliciously over Steve’s stubble. The demigod tastes faintly metallic, a little like lightning and thunder before a storm. Steve just loves the unique feeling of all that otherworldly power under his control. He’d be ashamed to hunger for that kind of domination over another person if he didn’t know from first hand experience that Thor loves every minute of it. He lets his free hand slide up the inside of Thor’s tight and the demigod moans lowly into the sloppy kiss at Steve’s ministrations.

Steve’s fingers encounter Thor’s crotch and he’s instantly squeezing and rubbing at the clothed cock. Thor’s legs spread a little wider in invitation and his hips shift forwards on the plastic seat, his breath turning ragged already. For all of his boastful attitude, the demigod turns into a needy slut under Steve’s touch in amazingly little time.

Thor’s own hands paw at everything of Steve he can reach but the angle isn’t ideal and Thor’s mostly stuck with Steve’s shoulders and chest. He doesn’t seem to mind though, with Steve working his half hard dick to full mast in a matter of mere minutes.

Soon enough, Thor’s panting into Steve’s mouth and a small high-pitched moan escapes him. Steve decides that he’s got him as riled up as necessary to go through with his plan, so he pulls back slowly. Thor’s eyes are glazed over when their gazes lock for a moment and Steve’s aware that he’s probably mirroring the look. Steve licks his lips and Thor follows the movement with a hungry expression.

“Come on”, he prompts the other man, tugging at Thor’s open coat demandingly.

The demigod’s practically glued to his back, when they get up from their booth. He walks them over to the empty area in front of the doors and crowds Thor into the corner. The separation between the seats and the exit provides a flimsy cover but it’s not nearly enough to hide them both from view. If anyone boards the wagon or if the old lady turns around, they’re gonna be caught in the act.

They’re risking everything here and they both know it.

 

Steve pushes his body flush against Thor’s, burrowing into the open flap of the other man’s coat. Thor’s slightly taller than him, so Steve’s at the perfect height to bite the skin on Thor’s square jaw. The gentle scrape of his teeth elicits another broken moan from the demigod but Thor’s still coherent enough to muffle the sound. Steve hums against his neck and determines that it’s the perfect time to break the news to him.

“Thor…”, he starts and by his tone, it’s apparent that he wants something the other man’s not going to give over willingly. Thor perks up, his attention refocusing on reality and an ounce of wariness steals into his gaze. Steve nips at his jaw again and slides a hand between them to curl his fingers around Thor’s package. The other man’s concentration shatters under his touch once more and Steve hides his victorious grin against his strong neck.

“You know, you’ll have to top, right?”, he drops the bomb. He softens the blow skillfully with a particularly tight squeeze that causes Thor to moan breathily.

However good Steve’s distraction tactics may be, the statement hasn’t passed Thor’s ears unheard. The demigod makes a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat and tries to squirm back far enough to look at Steve’s face. “No Steve, that’s unfair! It’s my turn, you promised this morning”, he whines, his expression bordering on desperate.

Steve rubs the other man’s raging hard on soothingly and Thor’s hips chase the motion despite his verbal protests. “I know and I will, later”, Steve reassures the demigod. “But you’ve got the coat and that’s the only cover we’ve got. Besides you’re not prepped at all. I’m still open from earlier.” It’s immaculate reasoning, Thor’s got to see that.

The demigod seems to fight out an internal struggle for a few heartbeats and Steve helps his decision along with a slight tug on his clothed erection. “Fine”, Thor gives in, “but I get the next two times at least. No excuses!” He glowers at Steve to prove that he means business. “Of course”, Steve hurries to agree.

It’s not like he doesn’t like to fuck Thor and he knows how much the demigod loves to do him. But honestly, it’s just that tad bit better on the receiving end of things. Unfortunately, they totally agree on that matter. Hence they switch all the time and Steve’s mostly content with the routine. Nevertheless, goading the other one into topping has become a kind of power play between them. It’s an addictive game because quite frankly, there’s no real loser in this setup.

 

Now that Steve’s won, he dares to step in and finally rub his own straining erection against Thor’s tight. The demigod moans deeply at the sensation, almost forgetting where they are. Steve knows exactly what’s going on in Thor’s mind because he’s been there enough times himself. Once you know you won’t get any of that cock inside you, it’s almost painful to have it rubbed in your face (or on your tight, to keep things literal).

Anyhow, Steve’s arguments are valid and he can repay Thor later, so he doesn’t hesitate any longer and takes hold of Thor’s zipper. Mindful of Thor’s most sensitive body part, he lowers the zipper carefully and pulls out the other man’s big hard cock. As usual, Thor’s already wet and his breath hitches when Steve works him over a few times. Steve relishes in the shudder of anticipation that runs down his spine and settles with a burning need down low.

 

Steve glances over the partition briefly, to make sure the elderly woman doesn’t pay them any more attention than before. Satisfied, he squeezes Thor’s cock one last time and makes quick work of his own pants afterwards. They’re a bit trickier because he’s got to expose a lot more skin than Thor.

Luckily, the next train station is completely deserted under the eerie glow of the neon lights. That gives him another couple of minutes before they’ll arrive at the following one. Steve loosens his belt a few holes and pops the button on his jeans. After all, he’s got to be able pull them down but they should go back up just as easily in case of an emergency. He lowers them barely enough to get his own cock out and for Thor to get his in.

Afterwards, he shrugs out of his jacket and turns around. He’s positioning the jacket strategically in front of his own groin right as Thor’s strong arms pull him back against the other man’s body. In the meantime, Thor seems to have gotten on board with the idea of topping because he takes the lead from there on.

 

At the first contact of Thor’s leaking cock against his bare ass all rational thought leaves Steve’s head.

Since they obviously have a narrow time frame, Thor doesn’t waste another second. Steve’s vision goes cross-eyed at the sensation of a blunt cockhead nudging at his entrance. It’s been a whole day since the other man has been inside him and it’s a tight fit but they make it work. Steve’s immensely thankful that Thor tends to shoot a lot more come than most mortals probably ever would. He’s still a little slick from their earlier activities and it provides enough lubrication for Thor to slide in.

They both moan as Thor bottoms out and pulls Steve flush against his chest. For a moment, they revel in the connection and Thor buries his nose in Steve’s short hair. As planned, Thor’s open coat provides enough cover to hide Steve’s ass from view. For any onlooker, they’d seem like no more than a snuggling couple.

Then Thor pumps his hips forwards slightly and they groan together. Of course, Thor can’t bend him over like he’d have preferred him to but the public setting makes every sensation double in intensity. For about thirty seconds, they enjoy the kick of sex in public and it’s a huge turn-on for both of them. Then the train slows again with that screeching noise.

  
“Fuck”, Thor curses throatily, as the platform comes into view. There are at least a dozen people scattered across the station. Thor grows rigid behind him and Steve’s hole clenches reflexively around the unmoving cock.

“Stop it”, Thor hisses exasperatedly next to his ear.

Steve tries to will his body into relaxation but to no avail. “I can’t”, he hisses back and panic begins to descent on him. What the hell had they been thinking? Captain America and Thor Odinson caught fucking on the metro after a mission in Germany. He can already see the headline before his inner eye. That wouldn’t go over well with Fury.

 

“We’re so fucked”, he curses under his breath. Briefly, he considers simply pulling off of Thor’s cock. It’s the logical thing to do, after all. Unfortunately, they don’t have enough time because the train has already come to a halt and the doors swing open with a sucking noise.

They don’t even dare to breathe as a group of four people boards the wagon at their entrance. The people are chatting animatedly and Steve’s dimly aware that they’re talking about a show of some kind. He’s picked up a little German during the war but it’s been years and the current situation doesn’t help his memory, either. Judging from their outfits, they must’ve been to the theater or opera or something.

Most likely, it’s been a couples evening because the group consists of two men and two women of about the same age. They pass Thor and Steve to settle down in the booth closest to the door, which is naturally also closest to where they’re standing. A few curious glances are shot in their direction and Steve feels ready to curl up and die.

As if on cue, the tension leaves Thor’s body and the demigod’s arms grow tight around him again as he nuzzles his temple once more. The display of affection elicits subdued smiles from their fellow passengers. Steve smiles back weakly and the group’s focus turns back to the conversation that hasn’t even stopped in the meantime. Steve’s senses are flooded with relief and he closes his eyes as he turns his head into Thor’s caress, mentally thanking the other man for saving the day.

His heartbeat has almost slowed to a not quite life-threatening frequency, when Thor decides to shoot his newfound inner peace to pieces. The demigod leans forwards slightly, and the movement makes his tip rub over Steve’s prostate deliciously. With some difficulty, he manages to suppress a groan but then Thor speaks and that’s just too much to take.

“Play along”, Thor whispers into his ear and Steve can hear the playful challenge in his tone. His eyes snap open again and a tiny whimper escapes his throat. He hopes that the train’s rattling is loud enough to cover his slip but the anxiety is quickly replaced with annoyance. Why would Thor compromise the flimsy cover they’ve just barely managed to hold up? He’s so going to punch him later! Though for now, he’s stuck on a train with Thor’s cock buried balls deep in his ass.

The train must be a relatively new model because it runs rather smoothly. Even so, each slight movement of the wagon causes Thor’s cock to shift inside him. It’s relentlessly gnawing at Steve’s resolve to stay quiet and Thor’s antics don’t help either. “Trust me?”, he hums under his breath into Steve’s ear and Steve wants to scream a big fat “No, you jerk” in his face, for once not caring about language.

The next thing he knows, Thor’s cock twitches inside him hard. Steve’s breath hitches and he clutches the jacket tighter to his front. Thor nudges his hips forwards a little and pushes his cock deeper into Steve’s channel. The demigod is practically vibrating with suppressed need and Steve would be enraged if he wasn’t so tuned on.

Thor proceeds to fuck him with infuriatingly tiny thrusts and Steve can’t help but squeeze tight around him at the mind-altering sensation. The other man huffs out a breath that’s bordering dangerously on a moan and somehow, Steve’s competitive sense tingles. He repeats the move on purpose and Thor’s hands begin to shake in their hold on Steve’s ribcage.

From there on, they descent into a sinuous battle of pure madness.

 

Every single thrust of Thor’s hips is met with a tight squeeze on his sheathed cock. Each small clench is met in turn with a maddening drag of Thor’s tip over Steve’s sensitive prostrate. Consequently, every small sound they can elicit from the other man counts as a triumph. Steve thinks that the resources are distributed rather unequally in this contest.

He’s not sure how they’re going to survive this. But at the same time, he doesn’t really care if they do survive this at all. It feels so damn good, he might as well die in the process. On one hand, he feels guilty because his libido isn’t supposed to get off on the threat of mortal embarrassment. On the other hand, the allure of this particular gamble is too great to resist. It’s a morbidly fascinating mixture of his worst nightmare and hottest wet dream coming true at the same time.

Thor doesn’t seem to fare much better, judging from his death grip on Steve’s shirt. It takes only four stations but it feels like an eternity until the group exits the metro. They’re still laughing and chattering, obviously none the wiser. As soon as the doors close behind them, Thor checks the rest of the wagon and slumps forwards onto Steve.

The demigod’s loud broken moan reassures Steve that they’re alone and he joins with a heartfelt moan of his own. “Fuck”, he curses eloquently, “holy fuck.”

“Yes, indeed”, Thor agrees with a pant while his hips are already building up a rhythm. Steve’s very tempted to bend over, push back onto Thor’s big cock and let himself get fucked senseless. Luckily, his brain is still somewhat working and he registers that they’re supposed to get off at the next station.

“Thor stop, we’ve got to leave at the next stop”, he gasps out, before Thor can really get to work. The demigod groans unwillingly and for a moment Steve’s not sure that he’ll comply but then he pulls out carefully with a pained moan. The ensuing feeling of emptiness make’s Steve whimper pathetically. He doesn’t ponder what they’d have done if the other passengers hadn’t left before them.

They rearrange their clothes into a respectable state and when the train finally stops at their destination, they both dash out of it as if the wagon was on fire. Without verbal affirmation, they hurry out onto the street and right into the next best side alley that provides enough cover for both of them.

Steve’s instantly slammed face first against the rough brick wall and his jacket falls to the filthy floor forgotten. He pulls his conveniently prepared jeans down to mid tight in one go and tries to cope with the cold night air hitting his cock. The next second, Thor’s sliding back inside him and Steve has no time to prepare himself for the first hard thrust. Thor’s moans turn high-pitched and desperate as he finally lets his control slide and Steve rides his onslaught like a wave of bliss.

It takes less than three minutes before Thor slams in to the hilt and pulses thick shots of warm come up his channel with a deep groan. Steve’s hole clenches impossibly tight around Thor’s pulsing dick and with a shout of his own, he comes all over the rough wall and himself. He’s never managed that without touching his dick before and it’s a mind-altering experience. The orgasm is so intense, that his vision whites out for a moment and he’s actually seeing stars. Judging from Thor’s disbelieving curse, he’s pretty impressed, too.

 

Afterwards, Thor pulls him into his strong arms once more and Steve’s content to settle against his muscled frame. They stay connected until Thor’s cock grows soft enough to slip out on its own. Instantly, Steve can feel his release gushing out of his hole and he clenches instinctively to keep it inside. He’s way to open by now though and Thor’s come ads to the mess he has already made himself.

He pulls his jeans up to fight off the cold that’s threatening to seep into his bones and grimaces at the sensation of all that cooling come sliding down his heated skin. As always, Thor picks up on his unease right away. The demigod takes hold of his bicep and turns him around, then he proceeds to crowd Steve against the wall and kiss him deeply.

“Sorry”, he apologizes and Steve’s not sure if he’s talking about the jizz or his borderline crazy stunt at the metro. However, the grin that’s tugging at Thor’s lips lets Steve seriously doubt the sincerity of the one word.

He scowls at the other man as he chides: “That was a damn close call, Thor. We can’t afford to risk our integrity on stuff like that.”

Thor has the audacity to chuckle at that. “And whose idea was it in the first place?”, he comments drily and Steve has to admit, that he’s probably gonna have to take most of the credit for today’s occurrences. But Thor didn’t have to push it to such extreme levels, did he? He’s about to say as much but Thor beats him to it.

“But it was fun, wasn’t it?”, he inquires with a wink. The question is intended to be easy banter but Steve notes a worried undertone in Thor’s voice. His annoyance is whisked away and replaced by a warm glow in his chest.

He smiles cheekily at the other man as he answers: “Definitely.”

 

Four days later, Steve encounters Natasha on a SHIELD meeting. The conference is rather boring and they don’t talk much to each other but afterwards, she pulls him aside for a moment. Her knowing smirk makes his guts sink already, before she has even opened her mouth.

“You know, they’ve got cameras on the German metro”, she says in a conversional tone though she has lowered her voice enough to ensure that their conversation stays private.

Steve blanches as her words register with his brain but she’s already sauntering away before he can form a coherent sentence.

“Just saying”, she sing-songs while she waves over her shoulder, before she vanishes around the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who're interested: the German metro is really called U-Bahn where I live. I didn't want to scare people off with weird German terms though!


End file.
